


He Fell For You [ Hush Hush AU ]

by jaredpadalick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mother died - john is a dick - sam is a lil nerd - dean is a lil badass that hunts monsters - etc), Cas is a lil shit but also a badass, Cas is out of the closet and ready to sin, High School AU, M/M, bi!dean but he is in denial like always, dean's past is the same, hunter!winchesters, hush hush au, tough!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadalick/pseuds/jaredpadalick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based heavily on the book, "Hush Hush" by Becca Fitzpatrick. As I read it I immediately thought of destiel so here we go!!</p><p>A sacred oath. A fallen angel. A forbidden love.</p><p>When Dean and Castiel are forced together as lab partners, Dean would rather be killed by that vamp he hunted last week than spend another second with this bag of dicks. It seems that Castiel was put on this earth just to drive him crazy.</p><p>But later as they continuously are found seeing each other over and over again, Dean's curiosity about this seemingly big, tough guy that is only out for himself increases.</p><p>*not gonna finish, sorry!! im working on something else*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and also comment!! I love constructive criticism!
> 
> Also, I will try to update as frequently as possible, and the chapter will most likely be on the shorter side.
> 
> Enjoy :)

This is just perfect. Not only did Dean's dad rush them all the way to Maine for some stupid case based on nothing but a hunch, but he now is being pushed into some sophomore classes for school just to please him and, "get an education before it's too late." Sammy on the other hand likes the adventure. He is only in sixth grade, so he doesn't truly understand what it is like to move so much at the ripe age of 16.

"So, we have a new student," the teacher that looked like he belonged on a basketball court screaming at youth, not in a classroom teaching health, announced.

Dean gave a slight grin, knowing he wouldn't be there longer than about a month. He don't make any plans to make friends.

As Dean's eyes sweep the susceptible females in the class, he corrects himself and decides he could have some fun since he was here anyways.

"You can take the seat at that table over there," he points over to the right of the room, "next to Castiel," the coach waves his finger at him, "you behave, Castiel."

A sea of laughter swept over the class. Probably an inside joke that Dean wasn't picking up on.

Just the look of this guy gave Dean the creeps. He had a bad vibe about him. Like he knew everything about Dean before even meeting him.

"Anyways, let's go over that project I assigned this week," his eyes darting back to my table, "Oh! Great! Now Castiel has a partner."

Dean turns to face Castiel and finds his eyes already on him. Dean gives him a smile just to let him know is bad vibes are nothing compared to what he has already gone face to face with. Or in many cases, face to fang, face to claw, face to chainsaw. Yeah, Dean has seen things most would get scared of seeing in a movie theatre.

"Now," the teacher continued, "please do not forget to continue with the questions about your partner and be sure to remember the purpose of this assignment! To think like a true scientist. To investigate! Get to know your partner more than you did two weeks ago. Trust me, it will all make sense once we finish this and we get to the next step of the assignment," he explained then took a seat at his desk and opened some sports magazine. Dean guessed that was the hint for them to start working.

Dean looks back at Castiel. "So what is it that we have to do here?"

Castiel's eyes not moving from his. "Basically ask our partners questions and try to figure out what exactly is going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Dean squints his eyes at Castiel and chuckles. "Okay hotshot, hit me with some questions."

Dean and Castiel take out a piece of paper and Castiel clears his throat. "What is your full name, sir?" he asked in a quite deep voice, Dean noted.

"Dean Winchester. What about you?"

"Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas," he looks up at Dean with a devilish grin, "I mean it. Call me." He adds a wink to add to the connotation of his words.

Taken aback, Dean chokes on his word. "Woah, sorry dude but I think you got me mixed up wi-"

"So, any hobbies?" Castiel moves on, like what he just said was of the norm.

"I uh," Dean keeps stumbling on his word, "I like to hunt."

"Oh, really nice. Catch any big game?" 

Dean, thinking back to last week when he took out a run of the mill ghost with his father, chuckles, "yeah, I've gotten some good game."

Castiel nods his head as he writes something down. "Do you sleep naked?"

Dean chokes on his own breath. "Excuse me? What does that have to do wi-"

"Ever done anything illegal?"

"What are you getting at here?"

Castiel chuckles. "You didn't say no to either of those." Castiel bites his bottom lip. "How dangerous. Gotta love a bad boy."

"Excuse me, why don't you ask me some normal questions? Ones you could use in the project?"

"Why would I ask you something I could guess just by looking at you."

"Oh, does that mean you already know everything about me?"

"More or less, yeah."

Putting his elbow on the table to prop up his head, Dean is interested, "and what do you know about me even though I just met you twenty minutes ago?"

Castiel brings his finger to his chin and eyes Dean up and down. "Well, for one, you are definitely an outsider. Both in your family and social life. You try to look tough with the boots and leather jacket but it is clear you have many soft spots," he pauses to look him in the eyes once again, "you also have a huge weakness for people you care about and would die for them."

With Dean's face slowly turning to stone to mask any emotion, Castiel laughs, "I'm guessing I got those right, or you wouldn't all of a sudden build a wall around yourself."

Dean drops his gaze and looks at the time on his watch. Just a few more minutes until he can leave this class.

Castiel moves in closer. "You don't have to hide yourself from me Dean."

"I just met you. What is with you? What are you doing?"

"Wow, so many questions. All in good time, sir, all in good time."

Dean sighs and packs up the papers he got this morning from the front office. Various assignments and schedules for school. Suddenly Castiel grabs Dean's hand and writes something on it.

"What the f-" Dean starts.

"Like I said, call me," Castiel says with a wink as the bell rings, "and maybe I'll tell you the rest of what I think about you."

Dean looks down at his arm. A phone number written out with a "CAS" next to it. Dean couldn't believe what just happened. Was his lab partner, Castie- Cas, really flirting with him? Dean never thought of himself as one that would date any boys, not that he had actually given it all that much thought. But there was something about Cas. Something about his low voice and mysteriousness that had him intrigued. Dean didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Most likely a very, very bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Castiel somewhere he didn't expect to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this chapter :)  
> Again, this goes hand in hand with hush hush, so this is just like chapter 2 of that book.  
> Sorry it's on the short side again, I can make longer chapters but they will take a lot longer so I figure shorter chapters more frequently is the way to go.  
> Be sure to comment and tell me how it is ;)

Considering Dean hasn't seen his dad at all today, he could only guess that he either had a lead on the case, or found another reason to be out, whether it be a bar or some chick.

"Dean, my classmates are so cool," Sam proclaimed.

At least one of them was having fun.

"How was your day?"

"It was," Dean paused to think about all the events that happened that day, "it was fine, Sam." Dean gave a small smile to reassure him.

Sam perked up. "I have to finish my homework." He jumped off his bed and opened his backpack. "When is dad going to be home?"

Dean sighed. "Sam, you know he doesn't come home most of the time when we are out on a hunt."

Sam suddenly become cold. "I know. I was just hop-"

"Yeah, I understand, Sam. I wish he would grace us with his presence every once in a while, too." Dean interrupts. "Just be glad he actually took us with him this time. Remember last month we were in the same motel for two weeks without seeing him and he turned up in Louisiana."

Sam nods his head. Dean, knowing he shouldn't say that type of crap to his brother who is younger than him, walks over to the "kitchen" of their motel room.

"Hey, at least we have each other, Sammy. Who needs that old man? He only slows us down! We are the lone rangers that don't need no father. We are above the law!" Dean says, with Sam giggling. "Now, what do you want for dinner? I think we still have stuff to make sandwiches."

Sam perks up and continues to take out his schoolwork.

Dean opens up the cabinets and there was nothing there. Great.

"Uh," Dean starts. "Change of plans, I'll go out and get us some food. Turns out dad took all the food for his hunting trip."

Sam nods his head.

"Don't open the door for anyone, keep the windows covered, and if anything happens I have my phone."

Sam nods his head. Dean hated leaving him alone, but what else could he do? John left him with no money, meaning that he had to either go steal some food or go play some cards and win some money. Considering Dean got caught stealing last year and was put in a boys home for a few months, Dean was leaning towards winning some money.

Dean packs up his stuff and leaves the room, locking the door on his way out.

Dean checks his watch. Almost 6:30. Hopefully enough time to find a bar to gamble some money out of drunken men and then find some cheap food. Right above where his watch lied, the ink on his skin still was there. That kid, Castiel's number. Dean just sighed and turned down the street.

Around 7, Dean rounds the corner to find the, "Drunken Sailor," bar. Dean chuckles and the stupid name.

Dean walks in, hoping that on a Monday night there are some drunk idiots willing to lose some money.

"Hey, this isn't a place for kids," a tall brooding man speaks out.

Dean takes out his fake ID his dad helped him make to get into places. The tall man looks it over and just grunts in a reply.

"Thank you good sir, I do know my face is young, but my soul is an old one," Dean replies with a smirk.

Dean takes two steps inside the bar and is already pissed off.

Castiel was there.

What the hell was he doing here? He's even wearing a stupid trench coat to make sure everyone knows that he looks like a murderer.

Dean bolts to the other side of he bar and luckily finds a game about to start. Dean loved cards. He knew how to play people. Dean put the only money he had, from the last time his dad left, down on the table. Twenty dollars.

The other players eye Dean, knowing he is too young to be in there.

"Alrighty, anyone else want to join?" the dealer yells out.

A few more people join, throwing down money in various bills.

Someone sits next to Dean. The dark tren- "Oh, so we meet again, bad boy," he cuts Dean off mid-thought.

Dean looks up to find Castiel's eyes on his.

"Are you following me?" Castiel asks with a smirk.

"Obviously not. Now leave me the hell alone," Dean states not wanting anything to do with him right now. This is only about winning some money so he could put food on the table for his brother.

"Why so hostile?" Castiel said. "Are you afraid of me, Dean Winchester?"

"Why the hell would I be afraid of you?"

"Oh, you know. Doesn't my trench coat make me look like a serial killer?"

Dean's eyes darted back. "Wait, what did you sa-"

"Okay, let's get started!" Thus starting a game.

The game went pretty well, considering. Dean won seventy bucks, not bad for an hour. Castiel definitely messed up Dean's mojo. The entire time, Dean could feel Castiel's eyes on him. Like he was studying him, waiting for him to make the first move. Waiting for him to do something. Waiting for Dean to acknowledge Castiel in the same way Castiel has to Dean. 

When the game ended Dean packed up his stuff and headed for the door. A hand grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"Where are you going? I thought you came so I could tell you more of what I thought about you and your touch act?" Castiel said,the stench of beer pouring from his mouth. He looks down at the arm he was holding and spots his phone number still there in black ink. "Guess you are sentimental for me, huh?"

"Keep telling yourself that," Dean said pulling his arm back.

"Oh, I will, babe."

Dean, totally done with all the dirty connotation, sighs. "What is up with you? Who payed you to do this to me? I hope it was a lot because this is ridiculous."

Castiel's smirk never left his face. "No one has to pay me to make you squirm like you are right now? It is hilarious, truly."

Dean was finished here. He walked out and fought the urge to look back.

On the way back to find a convenience store to buy food Dean tried to push back all he knew about that boy.

How his trench coat looks better than most people that wore them. How his low voice makes his legs feel like they fell asleep. How Dean still hasn't found the energy to wipe off the phone number Cas wrote on his arm today. How he doesn't feel it was just a coincidence that he ran into Cas at that bar.

Dean tried to push that all back and out of his mind.

Dean checked his watch. 8:00. Dean found a store down the block from the motel and got some food they could hear up for the rest of the week, considering he wasn't sure when his dad would get back.

Dean approached their room and opened the door with his key.

"I'm back. Got food."

Sam cheers up from the book he was reading.

"Want mac an' cheese or a sandwich?"

"Just a sandwich."

"Alright." Dean replies and starts making it. Dean hoped tomorrow was better at school.

 

\---

 

Dean woke to a light tapping on the motel window. He looked to Sam and he was still fast asleep.

Dean was a light sleeper. Everything woke him up.

He got up to look at what may have caused the continuous tapping. He props open the blinds a bit and sees nothing. As soon as he looked through the blinds the tapping stopped.

Weird, Dean thought. He wasn't sure if it was something natural like the wind or branches, or something supernatural like a spirit or ghost.

But Dean did have the weird suspicion that he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Dean feel like history is repeating itself?
> 
> Maybe because it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I created my own original character for Dean's flashback so that's who the new guy is ;) hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short :( I gotta work on my writing more.

Dean felt like something was watching him, and it scared the hell out him that this feeling started only a few hours after he met Castiel. Something was wrong. Something was different about him. Dean just needed to find out what that was. He cants ignore the feeling in him. The fear.

At the thought of Castiel possibly spying on Dean was absolutely ridiculous.

For one, Castiel had no idea where Dean was living for the time being. Secondy, what would Castiel gain from that? What would he motive be? This didn't make sense to Dean at all.

Wrapped up in thought Dean didn't hear the teacher, Coach D.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from his empty piece of paper to find his teacher at the board, all his classmates staring at him, including Castiel to his left.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

Laughter rolled over the crowd of students.

The Sex Ed teacher sighed, "What qualities do you find appealing in a potential mate?"

Dean completely taken aback by the question started stuttering. "I uh- I don't really- I've never actually thought about it before, sir." Actually that was a lie. Dean had thought about it so much it made his head hurt. He thought about underlying feelings for some people for the past few years and still didn't know what was going on in his own mind.

The coach turned to Castiel. "What about you, Castiel? Please save me," he said with his hands in a pleading motion.

Castiel leaned forward, passing a side glance over Dean before looking at Coach D.

"Intelligent. Attractive," Castiel started, then moved his knees closer to Dean's. "Vulnerable."

"Alright, very nice."

A girl in the back spoke up. "What the hell does this have to do with health education?"

The teacher ruined back around and faced the class. "It has everything to do with health education! Every animal on this planet searches for a mate to reproduce with. Everyone tries to find someone they are attracted to on every level. How could we not possibly talk about this?"

Castiel started to laugh. "The problem with this is you never know if the attraction is equal. That's the thing with human interaction, you are set up for failure most of the time."

"Excellent point, Castiel," Coach D said, obviously very happy Castiel was participating in class discussion.

"Humans are vulnerable because they are capable of getting hurt," Castiel continued, bumping his knee with Dean's.

"Yes, very true," he replied. "Now before the attraction comes body language. Body language helps to communicate with the potential mate you are interested." He paused and looked back at Castiel. "Let's say you are at a party. Every kind of person is there. Blondes, brunettes, short, tall, et cetera, et cetera. Then you find the one. The one you are interested in. How do you let them know that you are interested?"

"Single them out. Talk to them."

"Alright, but how do you know if they are game? How do you know if they are interested?"

"You have to study them," Castiel started. "You have to figure out what they are thinking. So you look at how they react to you. How their body may move towards mine. How they may be maintaining eye contact. How they may bite their lip and tilt their head a way to have a better view of my face the way Dean is doing right now."

Dean took a moment to assess himself and quickly turns his head and stops biting his lip.

"Very good!" Coach D applauded.

"The blood vessels in Dean's face are widening and his skin is warming. He now knows he is being evaluated but doesn't know what to do with the attention," Castiel continues.

"I am not blushing." Dean quickly added.

"He's nervous. He's now stroking his arm to bring attention to either his figure or his skin. Both very appealing," he ends and turns his head to Dean.

Dean nearly choked and kept his eyes forward. He is joking, Dean told himself, he has to be joking.

"What the hell is this? Can we move on?" Dean stated, his voice raised a little. Obvioulsy Castiel was very much out of the closet and everyone knew he was gay but that doesn't mean it was okay to harass Dean just because he was Castiel's new lab partner, or because he was new in town, or because he was a he.

"Alright, alright I gue- Oh!" Coach proclaimed, finally piecing what was actually happening together. "I'm sorry, Dean. Lets move on."

Castiel glanced over at Dean once more. Dean caught his gaze. He could not figure out what was going on in that big head of his. Dean was typically very good at picking out people's movements and understanding what they were thinking, but Castiel was like a human version of sudoko. Dean didn't know where to start.

The rest of class Dean was zoned out, he didn't know what to do. Could he ask for a schedule changes? A seating chart change? Dean stopped coming up with ways to run away. Dean was not one to run away.

Before he knew it, the bell rang.

"That was fun. Lets do it again sometime," Castiel said with a grin and a wink.

Before Dean could find a better response than, fuck off, Castiel left.

 

 

Once school ended Dean headed home.

Was Dean seriously having this problem? Was he really facing this type of situation again? Dean couldn't believe what was unfolding before him.

Dean reflected back to two years ago. He was fourteen and actually happy back then. Up until when his whole world took an unexpected turn.

 

 

Dean didn't know the feeling he had in his stomach when he was talking to the boy across his lunch table. Was it normal? Was it his stomach? Did he have to go to the bathroom? Was it something more?

Dean wasn't sure but it was always when he was around this one boy, Steve.

This year, Dean's father was a little less stressed and let Dean and Sam finish out the school year from February. The boy who sat next to Dean in most of his classes helped Dean a lot and became his friend, or the closest thing Dean could get to one.

They did a lot together outside of school and when the end of the year drew closer Dean got upset and started to push him away, knowing it wouldn't last much longer. Especially with these new feelings. He didn't want to see what was truly there beneath the feelings he was trying to hide.

"Dean, why are you so distant? Did I do something?" He asked.

They were in the motel room. His father and brother still out somewhere.

Dean looked up at Steve and knew he screwed it up. He screwed up another good friendship, Dean thought.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean lied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" His pleading eyes obviously hurt that Dean was acting this way.

"No, I'm fine, it's a-" Dean paused. Steve placed his hand on Dean's hands that were placed on the table. "I um," Dean couldn't come up with words.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am fine," Dean started then looked up at Steve's face. His eyes were a dark brown but had a little green in them around the iris. "Hey, your eyes have green in them. I never noticed that before," Dean said then instantly regretted it. But then Steve smiled. A smile that could cure cancer it was so beautiful. Dean felt compelled to return the smile.

Suddenly Steve started to move in closer, nudging forward in his seat next to Dean. Dean didn't know what to do, but somewhere deep inside him, it felt right. Like a cloud had finally moved so the sun could shine. He could now see something he hasn't before. Dean started forward as well. Not thinking, without a thought, without any brain activity of any kind Dean did something incredibly stupid and moved forward as well. Closer and closer until their noses barely touched. Dean looked at Steve's slightly green eyes and then his lips. He noticed a small freckle on the corner of his lips and smiled. Dean pushed forward once more and put their lips together. It felt like something amazing and new. Something he couldn't even describe. Dean had kissed a few girls in his days but nothing was as powerful as kissing Steve.

Steve moved the hand that was still on Dean's up his arm. Then to his neck and pulled him in closer. He obviously had much more experience in this area.

Dean moved his own hands onto Steve's knees. Steve let out a moan. Was Dean doing this right?

What was he even doing?

Steve started to stand and get up from the chairs at the table in the kitchen and moved with Dean. He followed, still connected on the lips. Steve guided him to the bed on the opposite side of the motel room. He sat Dean down and spread his legs to sit on Dean's lap.

Dean's pants got tighter. His hands got sweaty. His heart started racing even faster.

Steve moved his hands through Dean's hair. Dean couldn't help but let out small groan. Dean moved his own hands again to Steve, touching his hips, his legs, anything he could. It all felt so new even though he had seen Steve everyday for the past few months. 

Steve separated from Dean's lips, gasping for air, lifting his arms and in one swift motion, took off his shirt.

Dean's brain finally came back to earth. This was another boy he was kissing. Dean. With another boy. His thoughts started to race and he moved his hands off Steve and looked at his chest. Why did Dean have the urge to touch him? Why did he like all the things that just happened?

"Wait," Dean started, not able to control his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I can keep it on, we can just-" Steve started, reaching back for his shirt on the floor, jumping off Dean's lap and onto the bed next to him.

"No, no," Dean cut him off. "It's not that. I'm not- I'm not like this."

"You're not what?"

"I'm not into guys." As soon as he said it he knew it was a lie. Why else would he have kissed him? Why else would his stomach feel this way? Why else would he be with Steve like this? "I mean I didn't think I was but-"

"Dean," Steve intercepted. "I know you. We have been friends for a while now and I am not blind. I see the way you look at me."

He wasn't wrong. Dean had looked at him in that way before. But he never thought he would act on those feelings. He knew Steve had a thing for guys. He heard rumors of him dating someone from another school. Maybe that was why he looked at him? Because before that time, being gay was such a foreign thing to Dean he never thought about the option that he could like both girls and boys. Maybe he was just confused right now. Maybe Dean was just going through something temporary and it would pass.

"Dean, I know you a lot more than you think and I think you know exactly what is going on right now."

Dean turned to face Steve sitting next to him. "I know what is going on, I just don't know whats going on in my head right now. How I feel about all this," Dean stated and gestured down to Steve's naked torso.

"You just need to figure out your feelings and that's okay," Steve nodded. By the look on his face, Dean could tell he was sad, maybe hurt even. "I understand. I just thought that by the looks I have seen you give me that you were already facing your feelings. I know it is hard to accept you like other boys. I guess I just got the wrong impression from you and I am sorry."

Dean was looking at his hands, not knowing what to do with them. "No, don't be sorry. I'm the one that led you on. I didn't know I was- or maybe I did and didn't want to believe it."

"Look," Steve started and grabbed his hands on his lap. "Dean, we will figure it out. Wether you do like guys or not, I still care about you. If not, I will be honored to be your friend, if so, I would love to be more. That is up to you."

Steve laced his fingers with Dean's and moved forward again. Dean felt a switch go off inside him that made a lightbulb in his head light up. He knew. He knew this was him. It felt right.

And that scared the shit out of him.


End file.
